Love Found
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a one-shot based on a section of 'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'. I won't give anymore away. SPOILERS ahead.


Harlow Harris graduated from Ilvermorny and studied Severus Snape throughout her time. She cherished his memory so much that she had become the Potions Master at Hogwarts where she had begun to teach the children whose parents fought in that same battle that took Snape's life. She'd never known him but what he did haunted her. Her best student was Scorpius Malfoy and she found him to be a great help to Albus Potter who like his father wasn't great at Potions.

One evening, Professor Harris was walking the grounds and she stumbled upon Albus and Scorpius at the edge of the lake. She made her way to them as she yelled, "What are you boys doing by the lake at this hour?"

The boys looked up in a panic when they saw her coming but they quickly continued what they were doing. Professor Harris got close enough to grasp Scorpius' cape and in that moment the world turned black.

Harlow knew the boys were too young to apparate but she'd heard rumors of a time turner and was worried that she was going to another year altogether. Moments later, the world came back into view and they were still on the lake but looking at the competitors of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Why did you two come back here?" Harlow asked, her tone genuinely curious as she looked on to what would become such a historical event.

Scorpius wasn't sure what they should say so he went with the truth, "We came back in time to stop Cedric Diggory from winning so he wouldn't die. This is our second try."

Harlow raised an eyebrow, "Second try? What got messed up on the first try?"

"Ron and Hermione weren't together anymore so their daughter didn't exist," Albus said quickly as he watched Cedric grow larger due to their tampering.

Harlow wasn't aware of those two being a couple so this was news to her but now that she was here in a different time, she understood. Just as they watched, the time turner started spinning in Scorpius' hands and the three grasped hands.

The world went black again and this time when the world cleared up, there were at the lake but Albus wasn't with them. "Oh no," Harlow noted as she looked around.

"Where's Albus?" Scorpius began yelling in a panic.

Harlow grabbed his shoulders to grasp his attention, "Whatever you two did has backfired and in a very bad way," she noted as she looked up to see Dementors floating through the sky.

Then a voice came into the scene, a shrill voice, "Professor Harris and Scorpius Malfoy, what are you two doing by the lake?"

Harlow was quick with a response, "He was helping me gather ingredients for a potion we're going to do in my class for extra credit."

The woman laughed, "Why would you be gathering for Potions when you teach Defense Against Dark Arts. I don't think Professor Snape would take kindly to you interfering in his studies."

Harlow looked at the woman and her image clicked, "Headmistress Umbridge, my apologies. I'll take the boy to Professor Snape and take care of this issue." She felt her heart flutter as she realized what was about to happen.

Umbridge nodded as she turned and walked away. Harlow grabbed Scorpius' elbow and dragged him forward into the castle and down to 'her' classroom where she would meet her hero.

They opened the door to the Potions classroom and Harlow felt her breath catch when she saw Severus Snape standing before her.

"What can I do for you two?" he questioned. She looked at him and noted that he hadn't aged very much but his eyes were weary. He seemed to perk up when she walked in but she had no idea why.

"Professor Snape, I know you don't know me but we need your help," Harlow began causing Snape's lips to twitch into a small smile.

"Harlow, what has gotten in to you? I thought we weren't meeting until this evening," he stated, his expression amused.

Scorpius tilted his head to the side, "Professor Snape, we aren't who you know us to be. We are from a different world where Harry Potter has three children and he defeated Voldemort because of you."

Harlow moved forward towards the man she'd admired for most of her life and reached her hand up to place it gently on his cheek, "You loved Lily Potter and vowed to keep Harry safe and because of your devotion, he won. Harry Potter has often called you the bravest man he ever knew. We need to get back to the lake so we can undo this world."

Snape looked at the young Malfoy boy once more as he placed his hand on top of Harlow's to remove it from his face but he kept a hold of it. "Why is a Malfoy fighting against the Dark Lord? Your father is a Death Eater."

Scorpius nodded, "In our world, my father made amends and I'm Harry Potter's best friend. He name his son after you, sir. I know none of this makes sense but we were trying to save Cedric Diggory and it seems we erased Harry's son."

"Harry died in the battle and Voldemort took over the wizarding world. Diggory became a Death Eater and he killed Neville Longbottom. Why would a Professor be helping with this foolishness?" Snape asked, turning back to Harlow.

"It was an accident, I assure you but you're our only hope to getting back," Harlow said as she looked at him with esteem in her eyes, "Why was I meeting you later?"

Snape, no aware that she didn't know, smiled, "We had a date," he revealed causing her heart to sting along with one small tear in the corner of her eye.

"So, in this reality, I am popular and you got the man you dreamed of for years?" Scorpius said outloud, "And, if Neville died then he wouldn't have been there to kill Nagini allowing Harry to kill Voldemort. It all makes sense now."

"Come with me," Snape said, his tone rushed as he led them out of the castle and straight to the Whomping Willow.

The three slid underneath it and climbed the rickety stairs to the Shrieking Shack where they found Ron and Hermione.

"You two are together in this world?" Scorpius exclaimed, slightly touched.

Hermione shook her head, "No and why is a Malfoy in our secret area, Severus?"

"He's safe. We have to get them to the lake," he stated.

Hermione shook her head, "Why?"

Scorpius explained again and watched as Ron and Hermione took in the story. "We will get you there. Even if it costs us our lives because that world is worth dying for," Hermione stated.

Ron smiled at Hermione, "Can you imagine us married?"

Snape looked at Harlow, "Why did you tear up when I said we were together? What is my fate in your world?"

Harlow grabbed both of his hands in her own, "Severus, I never knew you in my world but I studied you and I became a Potions Professor. I was in love with you even though you were murdered by Voldemort in the battle and I never knew you," she could feel tears welling in her eyes once more.

Snape wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace before the group raced to the lake to fix what Scorpius and Albus had done. As they reached the lake, the Dementors showed up.

Hermione and Ron held hands, "You three go. They want us. Hurry!" she yelled.

Ron looked at Hermione as the Dementors neared and said, "I've always loved you."

Snape, Scorpius and Harlow reached the lake's edge and Scorpius began using the time turner. Harlow grabbed her wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" at the same time, together.

Their patronus' fought back the dementors as the time turner took them back to the lake during the Triwizard Tournament.

Snape undid what the boys had done easily fixing the future but in the same moment, they realized there were only minutes left before the item would take them back where they belong.

"Snape, come with us," Harlow pleaded, her heart dropping into her stomach at the thought of losing him after just finding him.

"It won't work," Snape said as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm not a part of your timeline. I'm glad you got the chance to see what we have and I regret that you'll lose it so quickly. I'm sure the moment I go back the Dementors will be awaiting me," he finished with a grimace.

"Professor Harris, it's about to take us," Scorpius warned as he grabbed her free hand.

Harlow wasn't ready as she stood on her tip toes, "It's not enough time," she whispered as she placed her lips against Snape's hoping to experience every moment they could have had in this one brief one.

As the two kissed, the world turned black just for a few moments before it cleared again and Albus, Scorpius and Harlow were in the girls' bathroom in Hogwarts. They were surrounded by Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

Harlow felt a lump in throat as she realized she was most likely about to lose her job too. As she was about to stand up, she felt a hand on her wrist and she watched as the faces of the people surrounding her all took on looks of shock.

Harlow turned and saw Severus Snape by her side. "How?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.


End file.
